danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:DanMachi Light Novel Volume 13/@comment-31451442-20170711151843/@comment-32114341-20170713230426
But how is any of that actually dragging Bell down? I mean yes, eventually Bell will be so powerful that they definitely will be dragging him down since he'll be level 6 or 7 and capable of probably walking to floor 50 alone but right now he still has some dependancy on the others. If say Bell was still solo, he'd probably still be at around floor 25 now, so that is the perspective in which I do not believe they drag him down (yet). Sure it means it is more for Bell to look after but it is also some of his weaknesses covered and that vital buff for the desperate situtations. Also Lil still carries a lot of equipment, when her backpack doesn't get destroyed and that backpack carries all the valuables that Bell would have to attempt to carry, such as magic stones and monster drops. I am assuming that they are also mining/gathering/etc other such stuff that isn't really shown much too. They did all survive when Bell fell down the waterful, albeit with the help of the Take familia and Aisha. Another way I look at it, is if Bell right now ended out fighting a monster Rex from floor 25 onwards, he is very unlikely to be able beat it as a level 4, whereas if Haruhime is there she can buff him up to a level 5 and then Suddenly the odds are much more in his favor. If Bell were to get exhausted on floor 26, he would have a much more limited amount of potions, tools and repels than lil can carry. Also if any monsters appear with strange magic, Welf can counter. Finally in worst case scenario if they get mobbed, Mikoto could potentially buy some time either fighting or casting for Bell to finish off a bunch of monsters. Naturally I agree, Bell needs some more support in the form of at least a 2nd class adventurer or two in the near future and a level 5 for shortly after he achieves level 5, tho that'll almost certainly be Ryuu and Ryuu may level before Bell to 5 but as things currently stand I do not think the other are dragging him down right now but the moment Bell hits level 5, they will be starting to drag him down and then by level 6 he could probably get to floor 50 solo while he'd be suffering with them on floor 35~40 as he'd need to constantly protect them. I also don't think Hestia familia or Bell will get much past floor 50 in this series since Sword Oratoria already has stuff based at those floor and I don't think it'll be the case of wanting to repeat descriptions of the same floors... I can potentially see Hestia Familia getting those floors in SO if Loki familia finds out about either Welf's of Haruhime's Magic since heck, how much easier would the demi-spirit on floor 59 have been with Welf suppressing all those spells or 5 executives from loki familia having a level +1; so specifically for the demi-spirits. Also cas both series will probably have different end fights and I can foresee wanting to have Bell and Ais around at the end fights for both... of course seeing these possibilities, doesn't mean they will happen, just possibilities.